Missing Scenes From Love Takes Away the Pain
by ahowell1993
Summary: This is a series of missing scenes from my popular story Love Takes Away the Pain. So please read Love Takes Away the Pain first to get a better understanding about the missing scenes I involve in these series of vignettes. Will include Spencer's teammates and his family from Las Vegas.
1. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: This takes place between Self-Fulfilling Prophecy and The Bittersweet Science. And Garcia already knows that Olivia is pregnant._

* * *

Spencer was working on his consults when he saw JJ looking at him.

"What do you need JJ?" asked Spencer as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose

"What would you and Olivia like for brunch this Sunday?" asked JJ

Before Spencer could speak, Morgan came out of Hotch's office and headed towards Reid's desk.

"Hey Reid." said Morgan

"Yeah, Morgan?" asked Spencer as he looked up and made eye contact

"Catch." said Morgan as he took something out of his pocket and tossed it to Reid

Spencer caught what Morgan tossed him and saw that it was a house key.

"The house has been inspected?" grinned Spencer

"I just spoke to Hotch, and he called the director and told him what is going on. We are all getting a week off to help you and Olivia move out of your apartment and settle into that house without us being called in for cases, barring emergency if other teams are on a case." said Morgan with a grin on his face

"At least Olivia and I won't have to hire professional movers like Olivia was thinking about doing if our cases get in the." said Spencer, knowing that Olivia wants to move into the house before she starts the second trimester

Rossi came over to them.

"Thanks for letting me hire professionals to help with finishing up the house Derek. Hotch just told me that we are all getting a week off to help Spencer and Olivia move into their house." said Rossi

Spencer looked at JJ.

"Do you think brunch can be held off so Olivia and I can start moving into the house?" asked Spencer

"Brunch can wait because getting you and Olivia moved into that house with no interruptions is more important than having you guys having brunch with Will, Henry and I." said JJ

"Knowing Olivia, she can't cancel her classes for the next week because of exams coming up, but I know that you guys are willing to drop everything to help us out." said Spencer

"You're part of my family kiddo." said Rossi

"Hotch told me that we need to finish up our stack of files, and we can leave after our consults are completed." said Morgan

"It seems like I will be the first one to leave." teased Spencer while pointing at the three consults he still has to do

Emily laughed before she placed three of her consults on Spencer's pile.

"You can help me with mine then." she said

Spencer picked up the three consults and placed them back on Emily's desk.

"I am not doing the work that you are supposed to be paid to do." said Spencer, causing Rossi, Morgan, and JJ to burst out laughing

* * *

Three hours later Spencer knocked on the door of his landlord's office and his landlord smiled.

"Hello Dr. Reid." said Mr. Franklin

"I thought I should tell you that my wife and I are possibly going to be moved out of the apartment by tomorrow because the house that my we were given as a wedding present is ready to move into." said Spencer

"I have some people who are searching for an apartment, so after emptying the apartment just give me the keys back." said Mr. Franklin

"I've enjoyed living in this building since moving in over eight years ago." said Spencer

"I am sad to see one of my favorite tenants go, but getting married and planning on having kids would make you want to get a house." said Mr. Franklin

"After emptying the apartment, I will deliver the keys to you." said Spencer as he picked up the flat boxes and left his landlord's office before heading up the stairs so he could start packing

* * *

Olivia walked into the apartment to see boxes stacked along a wall in the living room and she wondered what Spencer was doing, so she decided to search for him, finding him in the bedroom.

"What's going on?" asked Olivia

Spencer looked at his watch and realized that he has been packing for over two hours.

"Morgan gave me the key to our house, telling me that my teammates and I have the next week off to get us moved and settled into our house. I spent the past two hours packing our stuff so we can be moved out of this apartment by tomorrow night since the landlord has someone who is looking for an apartment." said Spencer

"Well, let's get packing so we can start moving our stuff tomorrow." said Olivia

"Garcia, JJ, and Emily offered to scrub down the house while Will, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and I deal with moving our belongings into a moving truck I am planning to rent." said Spencer

"I am going to help with cleaning." said Olivia

"But you need to take it easy." said Spencer

"Yes, daddy." smirked Olivia

Spencer walked over to Olivia and scooped her up.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" she laughed

"Please don't call me daddy, that's for our little one." said Spencer as he gently placed Olivia on the bed

"Let's finish packing up the apartment and leave only the necessities out." said Olivia

She changed into jeans and a t-shirt before pulling her hair into a ponytail, and a few minutes later she looked at Spencer.

"We should probably order a pizza, since we need to eat dinner while packing." said Olivia as she picked up the phone and ordered a pizza

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Olivia were wearing jeans and Cal-tech sweatshirts and Spencer was moving packed boxes into the living room when there was a knock on their door. Olivia opened the door to see that Morgan, Will, Rossi, and Hotch were in the hallway.

"Hey, boys." smiled Olivia

"Emily, JJ, Jessica, and Garcia are at the house, cleaning right now." said Morgan

"Henry and Jack are with Henry's nanny." said Will

"I rented a moving truck to help move your belongings." said Rossi as he saw the boxes in the living room

"Wow, you two were really busy." said Morgan

"We stayed up past midnight to finish packing." said Spencer as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Hope you two took a break to eat dinner." said Hotch, knowing that it's important for Olivia to eat

"We ordered a pizza." said Spencer

"I am going to meet with the girls and help them with cleaning the house." said Olivia as she kissed Spencer on the cheek before grabbing the keys to her new car and walked down the stairs

"Is the bedroom empty except for furniture?" asked Morgan who had his tool box to help take apart the bed

"All the rooms are empty, even though there are a few bags of our belongings that I am planning to donate to Goodwill." said Spencer

"Good to know." said Morgan

"Because you and Olivia got everything packed that can fit in boxes, we should start moving stuff downstairs to the truck." said Will

"I will be your spotter to make sure that you four don't fall down the stairs while carrying the heavy stuff down." said Rossi

Spencer, Morgan, Hotch, and Will each grabbed some boxes and Morgan groaned at how heavy the boxes were.

"What's in this box?" asked Morgan

"That box contains 20 books." smirked Spencer before adding "And the box I am carrying contains 25 books." as they walked down the stairs

"All those months on crutches paid off kid, but I always wonder why you have so many books when you have an eidetic memory." said Morgan

"Half of the books I own belonged to my mom, and she still has a habit of sending me books." said Spencer while thinking about some of the books his mom has sent him since telling her about the baby

Spencer, Morgan, Hotch, and Will loaded the four boxes that they brought down into the truck and quickly went inside to grab more.

During the next three hours, the five men were carrying boxes and furniture into the U-haul, and Morgan looked at Reid after he shut the door of the U-haul.

"With how you managed to use math and physics to fit as much as you can into the truck, we will only need to make one more trip before you and Olivia hand over the keys to your former landlord." said Morgan

"And I have the keys you gave me when you first moved into this building." said Hotch

"I am going to miss this apartment since it was where I slept, ate, and relaxed when not sleeping in hotel rooms all over the country because of catching unsubs." said Spencer

"At least the house that you and Olivia picked is not that far from my apartment." said Hotch

A few hours later Spencer's old apartment was empty, and Spencer was walking around the apartment one more time to make sure that he didn't forget anything before handing the keys over to his former landlord.

* * *

Six hours later Spencer and Olivia were making their bed, and Olivia looked at Spencer.

"You smell like a gym locker." said Olivia

"I spent the day helping Will, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan move stuff from our apartment into this house, and I have a feeling that I will be sore in the morning." said Spencer

"How about we take a warm bath together, and I will give you a massage to soothe your aching muscles." said Olivia as they walked into the master bathroom and she turned on the water for the claw foot tub

"I know that I worked harder than you did today, but I know that everyone is getting suspicious of why you weren't doing any heavy lifting." said Spencer as he waited for the tub to fill up

"How about we tell everyone else about the baby when I reach 7 weeks." said Olivia as she added some Epsom salt to the warm water

A few minutes later Spencer was sitting behind Olivia in the claw foot tub, and he was massaging her shoulders.

"That feels good Spencer." said Olivia as her head rested on his chest before adding "How are you feeling?"

"Some of the soreness is already gone, but I had a great workout because of helping Hotch, Will, and Morgan do heavy lifting." said Spencer

"What about David?" asked Olivia

"He was a spotter for us because of there being no elevator in the apartment building, and he carried some of our lighter belongings." said Spencer

Olivia laughed before speaking.

"I bet none of you said anything to Rossi about being old." said Olivia

"Hotch, Morgan, Will, and I never said anything at all." said Spencer

A few minutes later they were drying off, and Olivia looked at Spencer.

"Just wear your underwear for now, and after I am done you can put on pajama pants but no shirt." said Olivia

"Yes ma'am." said Spencer as he put on his underwear

An hour later, Spencer checked the security system that Hotch got for them and a few minutes later they were laying in bed in their new home.

"At least one of the next things on our check list before the baby is born is to get that puppy we are planning on." said Olivia

"So you still want to get that puppy even though you are pregnant? Because a puppy would cause you some unnecessary stress while I am on the road." said Spencer

"Maybe Jessica and Jack would be willing to help me with the puppy when I get further into this pregnancy." said Olivia

"Do you think that we should eventually host a house-warming party?" asked Spencer

"Do you want to?" asked Olivia

"With my schedule it would be hard for us, especially since Garcia is hosting your baby shower." said Spencer

Spencer yawned and Olivia looked at him.

"With us having a tiring day, we should really get some sleep because you are going to be sore tomorrow." said Olivia

"Good thing I will still have a week off, even though it only took us a day to move because we stayed up most of the night to finish our packing." said Spencer

"And you have some unpacking to do for the next few days since we have a lot of full boxes." smirked Olivia


	2. Angels & Demons Missing Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

 _Sorry about delaying this missing scene series, and I promise that I will get started on chapter 28 of Love Takes Away the Pain: Book Four as soon as I post chapter 32 of Friends, Lovers, Husband and Wife, to Parents._

 _This takes place during chapter 24 of Love Takes Away the Pain: Book Three between Olivia joining Spencer in his hospital bed after Spencer was moved to a safer room and Alex's talk with Spencer about Ethan._

* * *

Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Alex, and Garcia entered Spencer's hospital room and they smiled at the sight of the young couple sleeping in Spencer's hospital bed.

"They're one of the cutest couples ever." said Garcia quietly.

Olivia cracked open her eyes.

"Thank you." said Olivia softly before eying a bag in JJ's hands, "What's in that bag?" asked Olivia.

"You flew down here with only the clothes on your back, your purse, and your cellphone so we stopped at the nearest store and got you some clean clothes and personal care items." said JJ as she held up a bag, "We will all stay with Spence while you take a shower and change."

"Thanks." said Olivia as she gently removed herself from her husband's hold and got off the bed.

"Before you leave to take a shower, does Piper know what's going on?" asked JJ.

"When I talked to the kids earlier, I told them that their daddy got sick and I was asked to come down here to take care of him while you guys focused on the case." said Olivia.

"Good way to sugarcoat." said Garcia before gently shoving Olivia out of the room.

Five minutes later Spencer woke up, and as soon as he had his glasses on he saw his smiling teammates as Garcia helped him drink some water.

"Where's Olivia?" asked Spencer as he noticed that Alex was holding his IV free hand.

"Olivia went to take a shower and change her clothes." said JJ as she gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad that your going to be OK, Spence." said JJ.

Spencer looked at JJ and Morgan.

"Sorry that I scared you two last night." said Spencer.

"You saved Alex's life, and it could have been one of us in your place." said JJ as she glanced at Alex who was sitting down in a chair while holding Spencer's IV free hand.

"JJ's right kid, and in the ambulance you were able to warn me that there was another shooter which helped prepare us." said Morgan.

"During breakfast, Hotch ended up telling us how long your on medical leave for." said Garcia.

"How long?" asked Spencer.

"Aaron's going to tell you and Olivia in person, but right now he's at the police department helping Cruz tie up loose ends." said Rossi.

"I guess that I finally have some time to take Olivia on a second honeymoon to London since we both always wanted to go there." said Spencer.

Garcia grinned as she pulled out her laptop.

"Then let's start booking your trip." said Garcia.

Rossi pulled out his wallet and grabbed a credit card.

"I'm paying for the plane tickets and hotel room." said Rossi.

"You don't have to." said Spencer.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." said Rossi.

20 minutes later Spencer's and Olivia's vacation to London was booked when Olivia who was now wearing lounge wear while having her wet hair pulled into a messy bun entered the room.

"Even though I would love you guys to be in the room with us, but I just talked to Spencer's nurse who told me to tell you guys that its time for Spencer to get more rest." said Olivia as she noticed Spencer's eyes drooping causing her to remove Spencer's glasses.

"Please keep us updated and Hotch will be coming soon to talk about medical leave." said JJ.

A minute later Olivia was in her husband's hospital bed reading Spencer to sleep.

* * *

An hour later Hotch and Cruz entered Spencer's hospital room and Hotch briefly smiled when he saw that a sleeping Spencer and a wide awake Olivia were laying in Spencer's hospital bed together.

"We need to talk to Spencer." said Hotch quietly as he put a cup of chi tea that he got for Olivia onto the bedside table, "Chi tea just the way you like it."

"Thanks, and I'll leave the room so you three men can talk." said Olivia quietly as she grabbed her cup of tea and sipped it.

"You can stay where you are since your keeping your husband in bed." said Hotch as he took the chair closest to Spencer while Cruz took the chair next to him.

Olivia gently roused her husband.

"Spencer you need to wake up since we have two visitors." said Olivia gently.

Spencer slowly opened his eyes while remembering that he has to keep his neck still.

"Livy?" croaked Spencer.

"I'm here, and Aaron and Mateo need to talk to you." said Olivia.

"Can I please have my glasses and some water." croaked Spencer.

Hotch surprised Cruz by taking Spencer's glasses from the table and gently slipped them on his youngest agent's face before helping Spencer take a sip of water.

As soon as Spencer had moisture on his mouth he looked at his two superiors while not caring about the position he and Olivia were in his hospital bed.

"Hi." said Spencer.

"Even though you were asleep when I was in here about seven hours ago to pick up Garcia, you look much better. So how are you feeling?" asked Hotch as he used the tone he would use for Jack when Jack was sick.

"Much better than I was after waking up from surgery and the two attempts on my life when it came to McGregor trying to go after me here since I saw him leaving the scene and Baylor trying to kill me by using my severe allergy to beta lactams against me." said Spencer.

"If we knew that your allergy to beta lactams were going to be used against you, I would have brought some back up from Quantico to help protect you." said Cruz as he thought about Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Alex warning him that Spencer's allergic to beta lactams after he read the file about the former police chief's death.

"Its OK since I removed my IV before the Carbenicillin was injected into me, and Livy and Garcia did a good job keeping me safe even though Garcia had to use my revolver to save me." said Spencer before smiling a bit to lighten things up, "At least I won't be on crutches for a couple of months like I did after the last time I got shot." said Spencer.

"Hopefully you won't use yourself as a second opinion on your clearance to travel papers when you come back to work like you did after getting shot in the knee." joked Hotch.

Spencer gave Hotch a lopsided smile.

"When it comes to doctor appointments Livy never lets me go alone, and with the threat that Livy gave me I'm planning on following my doctor's orders." said Spencer.

"What's the threat?" asked Hotch.

Olivia smirked at her husband before looking at Hotch.

"I already told Spencer that if he tries to forge his return to work paperwork, the kids aren't allowed to sleep with us for two weeks." said Olivia.

Hotch laughed.

"With how Piper is an extreme daddy's girl, that's a very good threat." said Hotch.

"So how long am I on medical leave for?" asked Spencer.

"A minimum of three months, and with all the blood you lost your medical leave might get extended since we want you back when your physically and mentally ready." said Hotch.

"At least I won't miss the twins first birthday in three weeks and Piper turning two next month." said Spencer.

"Don't forget about us attending your 20 year high school reunion since we're definitely going to spend a couple of weeks in Vegas to spend time with your mom, aunt, uncle, and cousin." said Olivia.

"I can't forget due to my eidetic memory." smirked Spencer.

"Smart ass." muttered Olivia.

At that moment Spencer's phone vibrated and as soon as Olivia opened up the message he and Olivia ended up smiling over a picture that his dad sent him.

"I miss them." sighed Spencer as he ended up showing Hotch and Cruz the picture he was sent.

"Dr. Wolfe said that you just have to stay for observation until after supper this evening before you are released into my care since being a stay at home mom has its perks." said Olivia as she squeezed her husband's IV free hand.

"But will I be able to go back to DC tonight or will we have to stay for a few more days until I am cleared to fly unless you rent a car?" asked Spencer as he thought about how getting shot in the neck almost caused his kids to grow up without a father.

Hotch and Cruz exchanged glances before Cruz made eye contact with Spencer.

"We already made arrangements for you to fly home with us so that's why we haven't headed back to Quantico yet since I'm still tying up loose ends with the local FBI office." said Cruz.

Spencer sighed in relief while Hotch looked at Olivia.

"So do the kids know that your here?" asked Hotch.

"When I talked to them earlier, I told Piper that Spencer got sick and I was asked to come down here to take care of him so you guys can focus on the case." said Olivia.

"I just can't believe that my goddaughter will be two next month." said Hotch.

"Speaking of Piper turning two and Ava turning one, maybe I can spend part of my medical leave building that moat and draw bridge." said Spencer before yawning.

"After you get some rest we can continue brainstorming about how you want to spend your medical leave." said Olivia as she removed her husband's glasses while Hotch and Cruz stood up.

"We'll let you get some rest, and when your being discharged I will be here to drive you two to the airport." said Hotch as he took ahold of Spencer's IV free hand and squeezed it.

A minute later Spencer was fast asleep while Olivia stroked his hair.


End file.
